


Easy

by Turtles



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: Small drabble about fwb Heechul and Baekhyun





	

It wasn’t even a thing. The problem was that they were both too easy. It was too easy for Baekhyun to see Heechul in a building and sit across his lap, play with his hair. It was too easy for Heechul to give Baekhyun little kisses on the mouth, show him affection.

It had started when they were both missing cock, quite honestly. Baekhyun’s friend with benefits had cut him off after getting into something more serious and Heechul had just broken up with one of his boyfriends so it had been a slow week for them.

Heechul had already been holding Baekhyun’s hand while they watched a movie when it occurred to him, “Hey, have you noticed that your mouth isn’t on my mouth?” 

Baekhyun had pretended to think about it before saying, “You know, I think we can fix that.”

By the time Baekhyun had a hand wrapped around both of their dicks, whatever shitty anime Heechul had put on was rolling credits and his fingers were in Baekhyun’s mouth while he fucked up into his hand. 

They had both seemed happier the next day and nobody really seemed to care or mention it so it just sort of kept happening.

It genuinely is the best type of friendship. Neither of them are much for jealousies so it’s pretty easy for Heechul to shrug on a jacket after fooling around and saying he’s going to visit someone else, or Baekhyun to try and date someone for a bit without anybody getting hurt.

It all comes with the bonus of having someone blow you within an inch of your life at a company party, or fingering each other and having a sleepover afterwards without the worry that it’s going to lead to complications or scandals. 

They’re simply sitting on the couch one day, legs kicked across from each other as they both game and Baekhyun taps Heechul’s ankle gently and says, “Hyung, thanks for taking care of me.”

Heechul’s smile gets a little fond, the one he hates because it’s obvious he cares, but he leans forward towards Baekhyun anyway to peck his cheek and says, “Of course, Hyunnie.”

It’s just too easy.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @realmatriarch twitter @happybirdperson peace


End file.
